Amor, entre el bien y el mal
by malula
Summary: El amor surge de una manera extraña, ahora esta entre su conciencia etica y entre lo que dicta su corazon
1. Chapter 1

**Amor, entre el bien y el mal**

**Chapter 1: Mis inicios**

**Characters:**

**Elise P. Maccarthy- principal/protagonista**

**Hell (cuervo negro)- principal/antagonista/ protagonista**

**Boss- antagonista principal**

**Jan - Antagonista**

**Gretta Jhonsson-secundario**

**Alcon Azul-secundario**

**Pierre Franco-secundario**

**Clare Rose**

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que alegra empezar a subir mis fics en este espacio, ojala les guste, le dedico esto a mi amada novia que siempre me a apoyado y me a sabido conducir a ser mejor persona te amo mi cosa qe pega n_n**

Un buen día caminaba a mi trabajo una rutina, que comenzaba a hartarme el viento podía mover mi cabello, tenía frio, llevaba un enorme saco marrón, mis blancas manos temblaban, miraba al horizonte para encontrarme con un manto tan blanco, como los pétalos de las rosas que yacían en aquellas tierras antes de que fueran azotadas por el frio, era uno de los inviernos más fríos que he vivido, mis labios estaban…secos, cortados a causa de la fría nevada, cada mañana tenía que recorrer el mismo tramo, maldecía el hecho de que la agencia no pudiera proporcionarme un préstamo para comprar un coche, lastimosamente no contaba con el dinero suficiente para poder adquirirlo con mi salario, todo se iba a las necesidades de mi pequeño apartamento, ¿mi nombre? Elise P. Mccarthy ¿me dedico? Agente Policía CIA california

Guiada por mis pensamientos absurdos y circunstanciales llegue a mi destino justo a la hora marcada, cruce la puerta, coloque mi chaqueta en el perchero mire a Gretta la secretaria del jefe muy concentrada en su trabajo, era cierto ella y yo bueno…..solo somos compañeras de trabajo, pero confieso haberme enamorado de ella en tiempos de antaño.

-buenos días- le salude alegre pese al infierno invernal de afuera

-buenos días señorita Priscila- saludo un poco, frívola sin despegar su vista del monitor

Suspire y me dispuse a tomar camino a mi oficina que se encontraba a mano derecha del escritorio de ella los tacones de mis zapatos no pasaban desapercibidos chocando contra el piso de mármol generándome una incomodidad el sentir que no pasaba desapercibida y a la vez ser invisible, cerré la puerta de mi oficina recargándome en la helada puerta de mi oficina

¿Priscila? Odiaba mi segundo nombre cuando alguna persona en sus 5 sentidos se atrevía a hablarme así, antes no eran así las cosas yo para ella como para todos era Elis, su Elis ella y y o juntas.

Mire al espejo que tenía colgado en una esquina casi al lado de mi escritorio

Mi cabello castaño largo caía grácilmente, algo despeinado por la nieve, mis ojos color miel eran los mismos que Gretta me describía cuando salíamos juntas, todas y cada una de esas veces mi corazón se llenaba de cosas indescriptibles.

-Ella y yo-

Mi mente se inundó de recuerdos…

Era nueva en la agencia había sido invitada por el jefe de sector de los Ángeles, recuerdo haber entrado temerosa al sitio, se había citado una reunión para mi incorporación previa, la cara de morbo de algunos, miradas despectivas de otros, curiosidad, pero solo un par de ojos cálidos me miraban con aire de bienvenida

_Ese día llevaba una blusa escotada color purpura y unos jeans de mezclilla, era un poco más joven, casi no tenía experiencia con la gente de esta ciudad y menos siendo agente_

_-mucho gusto Elise p. Mccarthy-saludaba formalmente uno a uno con el saludo tradicional de mano_

_Pero…_

_Mire a Gretta sentí algo nacer de mi pecho algo raro sus labios tan exquisitos cubiertos con aquel gloss, quizás sabor sandia y sus ojos tan claros como un cielo, su piel tan blanca de inmediato me enamore de ella_

Abrí mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor mire mi muñeca y vi el reloj un día nevado en esta misma hora se me había ocurrido una idea descabellada declararme a Gretta, las cosas iban bien me correspondía, la quería, me hizo crecer, cuido de mi cuando sufría las heridas causadas por los mafiosos peligrosos, nos besamos tantas veses a escondidas de los demás, pero creo que no era suficiente.

Por qué entonces llego mi tragedia

Caí pesadamente a mi escritorio como odiaba recordar esa parte de mis sentimientos, una de las agentes secretas más prestigiosas de la CIA los Ángeles había sido vencida por una mafiosa, una asesina en serie, la más endemoniada, sedienta de sangre y cruel ¿cómo pudo ser? Y lo peor de todo este desbarajuste es que un día también me pareció ver amor en sus ojos

_Un día….._

_Estaba muy ocupada en un caso muy poco especifico había sido muy resiente el asesinato de uno de los alcaldes de la ciudad y otros dos individuos que trabajaban para el robos de joyas preciosas, inclusive un estallido de bomba a gran escala del edificio municipal, estaba acostumbrada a estos casos así que solo fui al lugar de los hechos a investigar y terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible trataba de mantener secreta mi identidad parte del código ético de cualquier agente así que llevaba una peluca negra y largo a acompañado de un antifaz, jamás lo sabrían los criminales si nos llegamos a encontrar en la calle, era muy tarde, mis reflejos eran torpes no había dormido la noche anterior, había cuidado del sueño de Gretta durante la noche anterior debido a un resfriado que tenía, no había recibido ayuda y estaba sola entre los escombros _

_Entonces_

_fue cuando sentí una ráfaga de viento rozar mi túnica negra que llevaba como camuflaje, logro rasgar mi piel con un cuchillo, se paró enfrente de mi de manera muy diestra casi felina, parándose encima de una gran pila de escombros_

_-¿quién eres? ¡identifícate!-mostré mi arma que estaba en una mano y mi otra mano sosteniendo mi bolsillo para llamar refuerzos en caso de emergencia, no bajaría la guardia, era una desconocida, cubierta también con una túnica negra que cubría su rostro, sosteniendo de una mano el cuchillo ensangrentado, de manera sádica le dio una probada, fue lo más raro y más atractivo que jamás vi en toda mi vida, era una imagen aterradora como en un escenario y la luna era uno de sus reflectores, su pelo negro, largo que se escapaba de la capucha gracias al viento bailaba_

_-que rayos jamás imagine que los polis siguieran tras mi rastro-saco una cierra oculta, mi sangre se congelo, ella sonrió,-eres una poli muy linda pero tengo que eliminarte-_

_Se acercó velozmente arrancando la motosierra ya con restos de sangre de anteriores victimas logre esquivarla apunte contra ella tantas veces con mi fiel pistola pero era demasiado rápida, en un movimiento incierto logro percatarse de mi comunicador justo cuando iba a pedir ayuda maldije mentalmente yo estaba cansada ella parecía movida por una sed extraña sentí adrenalina cuando nuestras armas chocaron entre si ella insistía pero yo hábilmente interpuse ni arma escudándome de ser partida por su sierra estábamos cara a cara viendo los ojos de aquella que podía ser mi asesinase había descubierto y era mas bella delo que puedo describir envuelta por la oscuridad de la noche nuestras armas cayeron al suelo forcejeamos un rato pero ella era mas fuerte, un movimiento rápido y había logrado atarme con una de las cadenas que llevaba guardada, era mi fin o al menos eso pensé rasgo más mi túnica dejando al descubierto parte de mi cuello hizo una pequeña incisión en mi cuello, sentí arder, mi sangre escurría y ella la probo sentí horror tanto miedo y a la vez un extraño placer ella me tenía tan aferrada como un depredador a su presa, a lo lejos se escucharon sirenas, me soltó, caí de rodillas_

_-te perdono la vida solo porque tu sangre es la más dulce de todas, sin embargo si no quieres morir apártate de mi camino, -me dio un beso de despedida en los labios, yo me sentía fuera de mi- no me olives cuervo negro –me susurro al oído, desapareció después de decirlo llegaron los refuerzos, me llevaron a la enfermería pues esa incisión me había hecho perder una cantidad considerable de aquel líquido vital, sin embargo no podía olvidarla pesé a todo se sintió miserable el haber sido doblegada por un enemigo pero el destino juega malas pasadas siempre._

_A la siguiente semana una nueva chica se mudó al edificio en donde vivía era ella inconfundible, lo recuerdo fue como ver a un demonio disfrazado de ángel, ropa casual comportamiento humilde, sincera, era la vecina de al lado de mi departamento, ella me sonrió, su actuación era buena, quizás no se percató de mi identidad secreta o eso creía, su pelo negro largo, sus ojos café oscuros, era sorprendentemente más pequeña que yo en estatura y edad amable con todos, conciencia ambientalista, apreciación por la "vida" y en la oscuridad sanguinaria, una criminalista profesional que no tenía respeto a las leyes y buenas costumbres de esta sociedad las dos caras de una moneda en una sola persona simplemente excelsa_

Llego a tratarla varias veces nos volvimos amigas, platicamos de cualquier cosa, adora las flores que siembro en las macetas regadas en mi departamento y yo aprendí a quererla a ella siempre le regalo algunas de ellas, pese a sus oscuros secretos, no tengo el valor de encararla y entregarla nuestros encuentros siempre eran inminentes y me estaba encariñando mas y más a su fachada de niña inocente, su ternura, alegría pese a que quizás solo fuera un espejismo pero soñaba que fuera verdadera para cuidarla y tenerla más y más cerca de mi.

Gretta se ponía celosa cuando nos veía en mi apartamento recostadas en mi cama jugando a las cosquillas

Eventualmente me enamore de cuervo negro y lo mío con Gretta término y eso afecto nuestras relaciones, ahora mi corazón era de "Hell" ella no me daba su nombre real ni siquiera siendo una chica "normal" desconocía los motivos

Pero creo que no es más raro que el haberse enamorado de mi posible asesina, me pregunto si tendré algún problema psiquiátrico

A veces me pregunto que consecuencias tendrá esto a la larga…..

Mire mis documentos de mala gana y en una servilleta sin querer, llevada por mí misma conciencia escribí la siguiente leyenda

Hell (cuervo negro)+Elis= amor?

La tarde corrió y yo seguí en mi aburrida tarea de oficinista postiza al menos hasta la salida de un trabajillo de verdad, una misión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:**

**Elise P. Maccarthy- principal/protagonista**

**Hell (cuervo negro)- principal/antagonista/ protagonista**

**Boss- antagonista principal**

**Jan - Antagonista**

**Gretta Jhonsson-secundario**

**Alcon Azul-secundario**

**Pierre Franco-secundario**

**Clare Rose-secundario**

**Chapter 2: Acerca de un asesino**

-Mi nombre civil clave Hell alias de asesino cuervo negro, folio k45724-

En un letargo camino hacia la perdición se encuentran los restos de los que fue una buena mujer

Camino rápidamente hacia mi escondrijo pues los policías me persiguen, las luces de la ciudad me cegaban, la ciudad que estaba a oscuras me resguardaba, había cometido mi tercer gran delito de la noche, un asesinato en serie de un grupo de policías que resguardaban el banco municipal de california, boss el jefe supremo que había sido responsable de mi linaje ordeno que hurtara un artefacto especial, yo francamente no entendía para que quería esa basura inútil pero no me importaba, todo lo que quería era destazar, matar, hacer pagar a todos por igual…

Mis manos estaban teñidas de rojo carmesí y mi mirada debía reflejar orgullo, aunque estaba harta de esta maldita ciudad, junto a mi descansaba un cadáver, cosas rara no lo toque, era lo que más detestaba, había mucha competencia, esta debería ser reportada como el lugar más peligroso del mundo supongo

El puñal cómplice del asesinato de aquel político inepto estaba también teñida de aquel líquido que hacía a mi olfato deleitarse

Justo cuando vi a los ineptos policías alejarse decidí salir de mi escondite y me apresure a salir de esa ratonera, camine y camine hasta por fin visualizar un edificio viejo y aparentemente abandonado, pero cuando entras te das cuenta que no es así una ves introducida en el viejo edificio me adentro a las profundidades del viejo sótano al cual puedo acceder gracias a un compartimiento secreto, ubicado en una de las paredes internas del edificio, ya dentro se puede visualizar una bien organizada agencia de asesinatos a sueldo, la publicidad no es nuestro fuerte, ni tampoco las buenas locaciones, pero manejamos fuertes cantidades de dinero

Sentia que sudaba a mares, últimamente había mucho trabajo, salude desganada al secretario de la recepción y me dirigí a la sala de espera del jefe pues me ha mandado a llamar, saque de entre mis ropas el sobre que el mensajero le había dejado en el hotel en el que me estaba hospedando, pues a pasado poco de mi traslado a esta ciudad, asi que era poca la información que tenia de Boss mi actual jefe

-Ryan, dile a cuervo negro que ya puede pasar a mi oficina por favor-la voz fría de él se oia por el comunicador

-si señor-la secretaria me miro y yo por inercia me dirigí a la oficina

Cuando llege el estaba sentado en su enorme escritorio, boss era un sujeto desquiciado pero inteligente, a veces terriblemente cruel pero un buen aliado si se le sabe tratar, de enorme estatura, moreno facciones toscas pero elegante al hablar y al realizar movimientos, poco a poco dirigio su mirada hacia a mi indicándome que tomara asiento, yo asentí y lo hice

-Cuervo negro estoy satisfecho con el trabajo que le ha dedicado a mi organización, con poco tiempo de su llegada a a mejorado de manera marcada la producción de esta organización y se ha convertido en una de mis mejores colaboradoras-

Sonreí sabia que mi ascenso era inminente, quería saciar mis ansias de sangre y destrucción

-Jamas en toda mi carrera había conocido a alguien que matara con tanto placer, es como si por sus venas no corriera sangre humana-

-pero si corre sangre, fresca, deliciosa y quizás tiene las mismas debilidades que las demás personas- tomo una esfera de cristal de la oficina y miro al jefe atravez de una bola de cristal decorativa

-quizas yo no tenga todo el crédito, las personas son vulnerables y ven la muerte como algo demasiado convencional-rio- muchas de mis victimas aseguran haberme visto en sus sueños-rompo la bola de cristal recordando todas y cada una de las escenas cuando veo corres la sangre, las suplicas de clemencia ante mis ojos, siento que me inyectan vida, la vida feliz que me fue arrebatada, para mi sorpresa boss no e molesto estaba hincado ante mí, tomo mi mano y la beso, lo mire con complicidad.

-tu eres la mejor de mis aliadas, por eso te pido que me ayudes en un proyecto muy especial-

-¿y de que trata?-

-Cuervo querida mia solo tu y tu infinita belleza m pueden guiarme al triunfo, el domino total de todo…..-

Me levante soltándome de su agarre, hice mi pelo aun lado de manera casi engreída y me dispose a decir-¿y que gano?-

El rio de manera casi sádica y repuso-vengarte-

Sonreí de manera más grata ahora, me puse a su altura y con un apretón de manos cerramos el trato

Por supuesto si era la distinguida socia de Boss el mafioso más asquerosamente rico del país no podía quedarme viviendo en un hotel de por vida, así que tome mi papeleo falsificado y con ayuda económica del buen jefe adquirí un departamento en los suburbios de la ciudad, me instale si ningún problema, el lugar no era amplio pero me molestaba lugares espaciosos donde entraba demasiada luz, no me dejaba trabajar tranquila, asi que el lugar era como anillo al dedo, el trabajo esplendido buen salario, hacia lo que más disfrutaba en la vida, vengarme de todos, estaba a unos pasos de ser la ama y señora del mundo, si todo era perfecto pero algo se estaba saliendo de control.

Justo cuando me disponía a introducir mi equipaje hay algo que me tomo por sorpresa, una joven de pelo castaño me miro por varios minutos, me moleste, me irrita la gente mirona.

-¿se puede saber que miras? El fregadero esta a mano derecha para que chismees lo que se te antoje-dije a modo de burla más la chica no se inmuto más me sorprendió pues se acercó a mi

-Me llamo Elise-dijo en tono tímido

-¿Y a mí qué?- rode los ojos esperando que esta bobería acabara pronto

-no vine a espiarte si es lo que crees, solo quiero ayudarte, quizás podamos ser buenas amigas….-

-mmmm-pese a mi tono agresivo no parecía intimidarse como la mayoría de la gente, simplemente pensé que la tipa estaba algo tocada, ladee la cabeza para pensar

-puedes ayudarme a subir mis maletas- sonreí ¿Por qué no? Digo si la tipa está loca que tanto daño puede hacer y si no quería levantar sospechas tenía que actuar como una buena ciudadana aunque eso me irrite un poco

Me introduje en mi hogar, para poder contemplarlo un poco, hasta que un chirrido me distrajo, mire hacia mi invitada no deseada y vi que por accidente una de las maletas se abrió dejando caer pesadamente al suelo una de mis navajas

-Disculpe- dijo algo apenada

-des des des cuida- trate de controlarme para no sacarle los ojos por tratar asi a mi bebe, la recogí de manera delicada como se merecía y recordé los eventos de la noche anterior, recuerdo haber dejado muy mal a esa policía que patrullaba en la noche, reí de tan solo pensar que quizás ya había muerto por la pérdida de sangre

-¿sucede algo malo?-olvide por completo a la intrusa que me acompañaba, divagando en pensamientos sin importancia, era cierto que adoraba mi trabajo pero era solo un asesinato como muchos otros que he cometido en mi vida así que no debía de ser tan relevante

-no pasa nada- sonreí de manera amable iug odiaba hacerlo pero que remedio

Paso el tiempo y conforme a mi estadía comencé a tratar más a esa chica, le encantaba caminar en el parque sobre todo cuando llovía, tenía muchas flores en su departamento y aparentemente muy apasionada pues tenía una relación con una chica que parecía celarla demasiado cuando estaba cerca, desconocía porque, la chica era linda pero no era mi tipo, o al menos así lo sentía en ese entonces

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, en el trabajo los refuerzos por parte de los judiciales eran mas difíciles de vencer y me exasperaba, llegaba muy cansada de trabajar y caia rendida en mi cama

Un día que tenía libre Elise me invito a comer a su casa, estaba limpio pese a lo que se podía esperar de una soltera que trabaja como secretaria en el municipio, su gato me mordió un par de veces pero no me hizo rabiar como en otras ocasiones de antaño hubiera pasado nos dispusimos a comer y a ver una película, hacía calor y moría de sueño, sin darme cuenta me dormí en su regazo lo que ella respondió de la mejor manera

Recuerdo que pasábamos tiempos asi juntas, ella me regalaba muchas flores de las cuales a pesar de que me causaban alergia atesoraba por alguna razón extraña

Cuando la miraba ya no sentía la necesidad de matar para sentirme completa y de alguna manera traspasaba las barreras de piedra que había en mi corazón

Un buen día gracias a la cortesía de uno de los vecinos que introdujo vino adulterado en una reunión del vencindario terminamos tan borrachas que terminamos durmiendo en la misma cama por supuesto nada paso, no soy de hacerlo cuando no hay algún compromiso formal jejeje pero su novia Gretta así lo interpreto y el rompimiento fue inevitable siento mal por Elise es verdad que no soy de tener sentimientos pero ella a sido muy especial y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto

Temo mucho que este desenfocada en mi misión pero creo que el tenerle afecto a alguien no tiene por qué afectar mi carrera o eso esperaba

Me pregunto qué es lo que pasara ahora que me han asignado acabar con el deposito de armas del ejército que está en la costa

**Final chapter 2**


End file.
